1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a headlamp for a vehicle, which forms various light distribution patterns by lighting units using a semiconductor light emitting unit as a light source.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a marker lamp for a vehicle such as a tail lamp has often used a light emitting diode as a light source thereof. For example, related art Japanese publication JP-A-2001-332104 describes a marker lamp for a vehicle in which a plurality of lighting units using a light emitting diode as a light source is arranged.
In recent years, the luminance of a light emitting diode has been enhanced and there is a growing tendency to employ the light emitting diode as a light source of a headlamp for a vehicle.
When the luminance of the light emitting diode is enhanced, however, a calorific power thereof is also increased. For this reason, there is a problem in that the luminous flux of a light source is decreased or a luminescent color is changed due to a rise in the temperature of the light emitting diode, resulting in an improper light source of a headlamp for a vehicle.